


The New Recruit

by M_E_Carter



Series: Agent Of Resistance [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'Maggie and Grant', Agents of SHIELD S4 Alt TL, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Current Events, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hydra (Marvel), MCU AU, Miss Union Jack, Multiverse Portals, Online Romance, Post Agent Carter(TV), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SGR1918, Secret Identities, Steve still doesn't know how to talk to women, Time Travel, US Pol - Freeform, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter
Summary: Peggy helps her new recruit 'Grant' find ways to get involved with the Resistance but starts to develop a connection on a more personal level.Steve connects with one of the leaders of the Resistance, but this 'Maggie' is more than he bargained for.Why do they seem so familiar to each other?
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Agent Of Resistance [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829341
Kudos: 9





	The New Recruit

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 02242017]**

**Loc: NYC SAFEHOUSE Maddison/59th**

**Steve:** **_So, Maggie, what brought you to the Resistance?_ **

**Peggy: _This fight is everyone’s fight. I heard the call, and I answered it. I couldn’t let this country be dragged backwards after all the progress made over the last century. What made you join?_**

**Steve: <thinks for a minute before typing> ** **_Because this isn’t the America I recognize, it’s not the America I fought for. I spent too long trying to protect the world to let a draft-dodging coward tear it all down._ **

**Peggy:** **_Ah, are you by chance a veteran or currently serving?_ **

**Steve:** **_A vet, I guess. I served in the Army for a time._ **

**Peggy:** **_We have quite a few with us. When you get a chance, add VoteVets to your follows. Very good resources. Just curious, what unit did you serve with?_ **

**Steve:** **_The 107th Infantry Division_ **

**Peggy:** **_Really? I was a liaison for them, but that seems a lifetime ago. Are they still called the Howling Commandos?_ **

**Steve: <laughs as he reads> ** **_Last I knew, but I haven’t been with them for a very long time._ **

**Peggy:** **_Ah, what have you been up to since then?_ **

**Steve:** **_I bounced around a couple of organizations after I got back, but now I’m just kind of on my own, looking for direction._ **

**Peggy:** **_Well, Grant, perhaps being part of the Resistance will help you with that. There’s quite the support network here, resources, tools, and networking is only part of it. I’m online quite often if you ever have any questions or just need someone to talk to._ **

**Steve:** **_Sounds good, Maggie, thanks. I do have a question for you. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to._ **

**Peggy: <apprehensively looking at the computer screen, thinking> ** _‘Good Lord, please tell me he’s not going to attempt to flirt with me or ask for pictures like the last prospect.’_ **_What did you want to ask me?_ **

**Steve:** **_Your screen name. ‘MissUnionJack’ What’s that mean? I know Union Jack is usually a reference to the flag of England, not the US. I mean, if it’s personal, you don’t have to tell me._ **

**Peggy: <breathes a sigh of relief and laughs>** **_Oh, THAT, haha, it’s an old nickname from my time with the 107th. I’m British._ **

**Steve: <eyebrows raised as he reads> ** **_But why would a Brit join an American Resistance? This administration is our problem, not yours._ **

**Peggy: <shakes her head and frowns as she types> ** **_America and England have stood as Allies in the past against fascists, dictators, and tyrants. This presidency will have a GLOBAL impact, it’s not solely an American problem! But if you MUST know, I moved to the US after I lost someone I loved. He loved this country dearly and gave his life to defend it. It’s become my home now, and I’ll defend it just as he would!_ **

**Steve: <sighs, mumbling to himself> ** _‘Great, insult and upset her, good going Rogers. Pegs would say I still don’t know how to talk to women.’_ **< typing> _I’m sorry, Maggie, I didn’t mean to pry._ **

**Peggy: <calming down, collecting herself> ** **_It’s all right, I’m a bit tired. I don’t know what time zone you’re in, but it’s quite late here in NYC. Perhaps we will talk more tomorrow. I have more tools and resources I can connect you with, but I’m afraid I need some rest. Good Night Grant._ **

**Steve:** **_Good Night Maggie_ ** ** <smirks, thinking> ** **_‘I don’t know what I expected when I got that note from Nat, but I certainly didn’t expect this. She’s a spitfire.’_ **

**[Palace Security Footage 02252017]**

**Loc: Guest Quarters, Palace of King T’Challa, Wakanda**

**Steve:** **_Maggie, I’m sorry if I upset you yesterday. I didn’t mean to sound like such a jerk._ ** **[MESSAGE SENT 10HRS AGO] <stares at the screen, whispers> ** **_‘C’ mon. Please? Answer me.’_ **

**Peggy: <slightly stiff> ** **_Hello Grant. I’m sorry, I’ve been away from the computer most of the day. I’m still not very good with a smartphone, so I rarely use the bloody thing for messaging. I shouldn’t have reacted as I did. It’s been a few years since I lost him, but it’s still difficult._ **

**Steve: <sighs sadly> ** **_I understand. It’s been almost a year since my girlfriend passed away, but when you’ve found the right partner, it’s hard to move on. It’s one of the reasons I’ve been just kind of drifting without direction._ **

**Peggy: <softens immediately upon reading> ** **_I’m so sorry for your loss, Grant. I tried throwing myself into work, and now the Resistance to give me something to focus on. Something bigger than myself, to distract from the pain._ **

**Steve:** **_Has it helped?_ **

**Peggy:** **_It has definitely kept me busy. I found myself quite behind the times when I first started here, and there has been a great deal for me to catch up on. I’ve also made new friends that I’ve grown fond of and enjoy conversing with._ **

**Steve: <laughs> _I know the feeling of being behind the times. You seem to have caught onto it all though. That Resistance Toolkit you sent me was full of great stuff. Very helpful. I spent most of the day reading through it while checking news feeds for info._**

**Peggy: _Wonderful! you’ll also find Resistance Manual helpful as well._**

**Steve:** **_Great, Maggie, thanks! I’ll look through it before I go to bed, which I should probably think about sooner rather than later, haha._ **

**Peggy:** **_Bed? Already? It’s barely 6 pm here. Or does your job require you to be an early riser?_ **

**Steve:** **_Oh! Right! Time zones! I’m, ah, out of the country currently. I’m from Brooklyn, but right now, I’m probably about 8 hours ahead of you in NYC. It’s just after 2 am for me._ **

**Peggy:** **_Oh Dear! You should get some rest. The links will be there when you wake. We all have to remember to take care of ourselves and each other. This is going to be a marathon, not a sprint._ **

**Steve: <yawns> ** **_I was going to go sooner, but I was enjoying our conversation. I really haven’t actually sat down and talked to anyone in a while._ **

**Peggy: <smiles> ** **_I’ve enjoyed it as well, but there’ll be time to talk again soon. Now GO TO BED Soldier! Hahaha😁_ **

**Steve: <grins and yawns again> ** **_Yes ma’am! Good Night Maggie._ ** **< thinking aloud> ** _‘Peggy would have liked her.’_

 **Peggy: <thinking aloud>** _‘Steve would have liked him.’_

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 02262017]**

**Loc: NYC SAFEHOUSE Maddison/59th**

**Peggy: <typing> ** **_Good morning Grant! Or afternoon I suppose considering your time zone, haha._ **

**Steve:** **_Well, yeah, it is afternoon here, but still, good morning to you Maggie! What’s up?_ **

**Peggy:** **_I have chat rooms set up by region and time zone for those here in the states. But since you’re one of the few out of country members on my team, I thought I’d check up and see how you’re doing._ **

**Steve:** **_That sounds like a great way to keep people connected and informed!_ **

**Peggy:** **_Yes, it is a wonderful way to network. We can keep people up to date on events in their area that they can get involved in. Marches, protests, workshops, special elections, local town halls, registration drives. You’d be surprised how many ways there are to get involved on a local level!_ **

**Steve: <sighs in frustration, frowning at the screen>** **_I won’t be much help then. I’m out of the country and don’t know how long I’ll be away._ **

**Peggy:** **_Actually, because of your situation, I did some research and networking with my contacts. There are still things you can do from wherever you are to help. You can still call Congress no matter where you’re located. Also, if you can spare it, there are plenty of organizations like ACLU, PP & various special election campaigns that would be thrilled to have more donations come in. _ **

**Steve: <surprised>** **_Oh great! I didn’t really think about that!_ **

**Peggy:** **_You can also get in touch with_ ** [ **_democratsabroad.org_ ** ](https://www.democratsabroad.org/) **_they’ve got info on ways American citizens living abroad can get involved big and small. They work with Americans in 190 countries, keeping them informed of their rights and helping them participate in U.S. democracy. They even have their own online chat to help people connect!_ **

**Steve: _Oh wow! Thank you for finding that for me!_** _**Although, I think if you don’t mind, I’d prefer to stick with chatting with you. You really have a way of explaining things.  
** _

**Peggy:** _**Well thank you, it’s my pleasure. The DA group chat will be good for networking, but you’re always welcome to come to me with questions.**  
_

 **Steve:** **_I’m very grateful you took the time, Maggie._ **

**Peggy:** **_Well, it’s not just for you, Grant, I can pass it along to other Resistance members as well. But you seemed rather lost and I know how overwhelming that can feel. I wanted you to know you’re not alone._ **

**Steve:** **_Thanks, I think that helps as much as the info and resources you’ve been sending me. It’s been a rough year, and being away from home hasn’t made it any easier._ ** **< phone chirps with a message>**

Hey big brother, I found that rabbit that was digging up Uncle Nick’s garden. Everything is set at the farm. Will swing by your place in 2hrs, be ready. Sis. 

**Peggy:** **_Well I’m glad I can help. I’m always here if you need to talk, Grant. I enjoy our talks._ **

**Steve: _I do too Maggie, unfortunately, I have to cut things short though, I just got a message from_** **< pauses, thinking a moment, looks down at the message, grinning, shaking his head> _my sister. I will talk to you soon though_**!

 **Peggy: _Oh, I hope everything is alright! We’ll talk again._** **< smiling brightly as she closes the chat window, sighing to herself>** _I suppose I should get back to work._

 **Steve: <talking to himself> **_I can’t wait._ **< starts to gear up for the mission, a smile on his face and a lightness in his step>**


End file.
